The Little Potter, Petite Plotter
by FluffyDraconis
Summary: She was jelous of the firely red-headed girl with emerald eyes. Yes, the girl that her beloved older brother was fawning over. Jessica Potter clenched her fists. James was supposed to spend his free time teaching Quidditch to her. Not writing love poems.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. I only own my OC, Jessica, who is the adorable little sister of our dearly James Potter.**

 **I've been studying English for quite a long time now, but this is my first time challenging to write a long term story. I'm looking forwards for advice, and even corrections for grammatical errors. (Grammar has never been my cup of tea…)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!**

The harder he tried, the more distant she became.

James ran a hand through his messy black hair, frowning slightly. For the past four years, he had tried everything - like literally _everything_ \- to catch his dear Lily's heart. Sending her one hundred roses over Christmas break last year, writing her numerous love poems (with many help from of his friends), and even setting up fireworks on her birthday...well maybe _that_ wasn't a good idea. James remembered clearly how Lily's expression had changed from an angel to a mountain troll upon opening the present box that was sent to her from an unknown someone, and unfortunately exploded, shooting out colourful sparks. However, he couldn't quite understand why she loathed him the way she did. She had always been against the pranks he and his friends pulled, because they were 'unnecessary and extremely juvenile,' but they couldn't be worse than something Snivellus was plotting with his sneaky friends, right? Last year, James had spotted him whispering animatedly with one of the snakes down a dark corridor.

"Jamesieeeeee!" A high, excited voice snapped James out from his own thoughts. The next moment, the door of his room burst open, revealing a small girl with messy brown hair. Her cheeks were flushed from the long dash upstairs, but her beautiful blue eyes were full of energy, not giving any hints of exhaustion.

"C'mon! We're going to Diagon Alley!" The girl squeaked as she bounced up and down on James' newly made bed, making the sheets wrinkled all over again.

"Woa Jess, slow down. Diagon Alley's not going to suddenly grow legs and run away." James chuckled, lowering his little sister to the floor.

"But I've waited for eleven years!" she whined.

James knew that feeling too well. When he was her age, he had blasted the door of his room from excitement. Although his father seemed amused, his mother wasn't very happy about her house being destroyed.

Also, there was his adorable sister. Jessica had been seven when James was accepted into Hogwarts, and wasn't at all fond of the idea that her big brother would be away for almost a year. Of course he came back during Christmas breaks, but that wasn't enough.

 _"I'm going too."_

 _"Darling, you're still too young." Euphemia stifled a sigh, and put a hand comfortingly on her daughter's hunched shoulders. Jessica jerked away and glared at her mother with watery eyes. Fleamont was glancing worriedly at the two from the kitchen, as his wife tried to calm down the small girl. The conversation had been continuing for an hour, and he couldn't see the end to it. James, his son, the main cause of the current situation was in his room packing his trunk. That fact also seemed to despair his daughter awfully._

 _The four Potters were standing on Kingscross Station platform 9 3/4 where witches and wizards were supposed to be bustling around hurriedly. However, they were staring intently at the sight before them. The students were sniggering, and the parents were smiling fondly._

 _"Jessica, please..."_

 _"No."_

 _"Jess…"_

 _"No."_

 _"Jessy…"_

 _"No!"_

 _Fleamont face palmed, and Euphemia shook her head. Jessica was clutching her brother's leg for dear life, and gave no sign of releasing him. James looked torn between wanting to get on the Hogwarts Express, and not wanting to hurt his little sister's feelings._

 _James slowly lowered himself to look straightly into Jessica's blue eyes._

 _"Jess, I promise I'll write you as much as I can. It's not like I'm going away forever, and it's only a few years until you can come with me to Hogwarts. Plus, I'll be back every Christmas."_

 _He smiled as she nodded reluctantly and softened the grip on him._

 _Just then, the shrill sound of a whistle pierced through the crowded platform, and James hopped onto the train._

 _"Write to me everyday!"_

 _Even with all the shouts around him, he heard the voice ring clearly._

James smiled at the memory. For the past four years, Jessica had made sure to write to him everyday, informing him about what she had eaten that day, how she had chased away garden gnomes, and her victory against her father in Quidditch. Of course, he had replied to every letter, not forgetting to give small bits of advice on how to play the great sport.

"James! Jessica! We're heading out!"

"Coming dad!" the two shouted back simultaneously.

 **I know that wasn't exactly long. I'll make sure to make my chapters longer as I get better at writing.**


End file.
